One night with the Prince
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: When a Paladin gets taken in by the Traiter Prince of the Blood Elves. Will love blossam between the two or will something else happen. Im not to good at summarys *smiles* enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arlia Darkir sat in the inn in the Scyers teerace in Shattrah City. She pulled her long black hair out of her glowing green eyes. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was thin had the perfect body every blood elf female gets all but her ears. The one feature that marks her as anything different from any other blood elf around her. They were human ears. She sighed knowing that by now she had most likely killed her father but she didn't care the bastard deserved to die. She stood up and pulled her shield over her shoulder and put her sword at her side.

"Arlia"

She looked up when her name was called and she smircked to see a tauren Druid walking toward her.

"Kar whatsp" she asked smiling up at him.

"Where do you think you're going young lady" He asked crossing his massive arms.

"Netherstorm I need to swing by Area 52 before I head back to Dalaran" she replied "Why"

He sighed and sat down at a empty table pulling her into the chair next to him.

"I want you to be etra careful today hun"

"Kar whats there that you really believe can hurt me"

The Druid smiled at the blood elf that sat next to him. Sure she was a Paladin. Smart, strong, beautiful. He sighed and stood up and signaled for her to follow him out onto the balcony.

"Just be careful something there keeps grabing up blood elves no matter how powerful and the people are vanishing. No Bodys are found nothing"

Arlia patted his arm and summoned for her mount a blue drake named Wyrm. She cliamed on his back and looked down at Kar.

"Kar you have to remember Im only half blood elf"

He sighed and patted her leg.

"I know your only half blood elf but still I don't want anything to happen to you. Jubba would kill me"

She laughed and took of flying toward Netherstorm. As she flew she thought about what Kar had told her. What would be grabbing up blood elves in Netherstorm. It was gonna bother her the whole time. Damn her curiosity she laughed. This was something she knew she couldn't let go her friend Velvetak was questing in that area. She consitrated and made a mental link to the warlock.

"Velv can you hear me"

There was silence then.

"Yeah whatsp Ar"

"Are you okay have you seen anything strange in the area"

"Na just some asshole Alliance members but I took care of them why whats up"

"Kar said theres been some Blood elves vanishing in the area and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Ya Ar Im okay ill tell you if something happen-"

Suddenly there was silence and Arlia went ridged on Wyrn's back. She looked down at Netherstorm and were she senced Velvetak was at.

"Velv…..Velv…..Velvetak are you there"

No answer. Shit she whispered and she flew down and landed behind a large boulder. She peaked out and noticed a lot of hawk striders in a circle and she went to step out when she heard.

"My my little warlock that was qight a fight but what the Prince wants the prince gets"

"Get your hands of me trauter and theres no way in hell im going with you you'll have to kill me first"

The sound of laughter and Arlia heard a sword unsheath.

'Oh hell no' she thought and she unsheathed hers and walked out from the saw about ten blood knights surrounded Velv acouple dead on the ground.

"Hey"she yelled"back off the lock"

They turned and looked at her and smirked

"Well looks like well have two traitors to bring the Prince"

Arlia looked at him and smirked.

"Ha if your talking about who I think you are hes the traitor not us"

"Ar what are they talking about" Velvetak yelled and one grabbed her.

"There talking about Kael'thas Sunstrider the traitor prince of the Blood elves"

The Blood Knights started at her and she concentrated the ground causing them to stop in there tracks. Sudennly she heard Velv gasp but her eyes never wavered from the Knights standing in front of her.

"Are you talking about him Arlia"

"Who"

"That guy in the robes" Velvetak said her voice wavering. At that Arlia looked at her friend and noticed and tall slender blood elf male walking toward her. He was dressed in elegant red and black robes and had long flowing blond hair. He smirked at her as he stepped right on her concentrated ground and didn't even flich. Fear entered Arlia's eyes as she started backing up.

"Freeze" the male said and suddenly Arlia felt frozen to the ground she couldn't move her feet let alone her arms to weild her sword or shield. He smirked at her and pulled her weapons from her.

"Do you know who I am my dear Paladin" the male said.

She glared at him and didn't answer. He unfroze her and she fell to the ground. She looked over at Velv as she was being held by two of the Blood Knights. She stood and faced the robed Blood Elf. Hes glowing green eyes roamed her face but paused at her ears. She saw the confusen enter his eyes and she smirked.

"Let her go" Arlia said as she faced him and he smirked.

"Why should I do that"

"Cause I said so"

He laughed and it caused shivers to crawl up her spine. He walked behind her and leaned in toward her ear.

"Because you said so" he whispered "Now now is that really how you talk to your Prince"

"My Prince" Arlia laughed "Lor'tharmir is my prince you're nothing but a traitor"

She felt the anger enter his elegant frame. His hands went around her waist and he turned her to face him.

"What" he growled.

"My my look at all the little Horde members just standing here in the middle of no where" a night elf warrior stated as he dismounted along with his fifty Alliance companions. There gazes swept over Velv and Arlia and a glint entered there eyes.

"After we take care of the males we can have some fun with you two"

Arlia froze she was surrounded she had the traitor prince and his butt buddies on one side and alliance on the other. Kael'thas started laughing and the alliance glared at him.

"Whats so funny blood elf" the warrior asked as he unsheathed his two titan steel destroyers.

"You don't stand a chance traitor"Arlia whispered.

"You think so" the male laughed "Lets bet if I can take them out in one spell you and you're friend have to come with us no fight if I cant then you can leave"

Arlia looked at Velv and she shrugged.

"Deal I seriously doubt you can" She said crossing her arms and glaring at him. He smirked and with a wave of his hand the whole army burst into flames and in a matter of seconds they were just a pile of ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Both velv and Arlia's mouths fell open as they starred at were the army had been standing.

"Holy Shit" velv said as she covered her mouth.

"That's impossible"Arlia said as she walked up to the ash that was blowing away in the wind. She knelt down and picked up the titan steel destroyer that fell to the ground when the warrior had burst into flames. She felt Kael'thas move behind her and she stiffened now knowing were the blood elves have been vanishing to. She mentally linked with Kar.

"Kar can you hear me"

"Yeah whats up my dear"

"I found out were the Blood elves are vanishing to"

"Were"

"Its Keal'thas hes here now with me and Velv hes taking us to Tempest Keep"

"What"

Suddenly Arlia felt a envasion into her mind and she grabbed her temples and fell to the ground tears streaming out her eyes. Kael'thas knelt down next to her and moved her black hair out of her face.

"Now now my dear there is no reason to give away were where taking you to" he whispered. She glared at him and pushed his hand away as she struggled through the pain to her feet but she wound up staggering and falling into Kael'thas's chest. His arms went around her back and under her knees and he lifted her with ease into his arms. Arlia stiffened her hands pushing against him.

"Put me down" She snapped her angry green eyes lifting to his face. He smirked and put her up on a black hawk strider and mounted behind her his arms wrapped around her waist. She stiffened and looked over at Velv on another hawk strider with one of the Blood Knights.

"You know we have are own mounts" Arlia said as she glanced over her shoulder. Kael'thas laughed and looked down at her.

"Do you think im gonna risk you two trying to run"

"Yeah like we'd really make it to far" Arlia grumbled and crossed her arms as Kael'thas laughed. She try'd to consintrate her mind on Kar again and all she got was static then she tried tryce and Jubba but got the same. She glared over her shoulder at the traitor prince and growled.

"What did you do"

He smirked at her and replied.

"What do you mean my dear Paladin"

"You know what I mean"

He laughed and smiled down at her.

"I blocked your mind so you cant comunnicate to anyone"

She glared at him and turned back forward and sighed her head hanging and she watched the ground pass under her.

………………………………........................................................................................

Kael'thas looked down at the back of the females head and he frowned. He couldn't help but wounder about her ears. She was powerful he could sense her strength moving throught her body and he smiled. He couldn't understand how she became so powerful if she was half blood elf. Mutts usually became servants not a Horde soldier. He;d have to question the female. He looked up when they approached his home of Tempest Keep and he waved his gueards aside and rode over the threshold. He dismounted his hawk strider and pulled the paladin off. She jerked from his touch and glared at him. He smirked at her causing her to glare even more before she moved over by the warlock and started whispering to her. He signaled to Varish the leader of his blood knights to approach him.

"Yes my Prince" he asked as he bowed

"I want you to show the warlock to her rooms and please be a gentalmen if anything happens to the lock I wont get anything out of the Paladin"

The Blood Knight bowed and walked up to the females. He saw the fear enter the Warlocks eyes but all he noticed in the Paladins was haterd and anger. He watched Varish walk off with the warlock following him and when he looked over at the paladin her eyes hadn't wavered from her friends back. He smiled and smoothed the front of his robes as he walked over to the female.

"Follow me"he said and started down a different corrider. He glanced back and saw the Paladin following him but she keep glancing back at were she last saw the warlock.

"Your friend will be fine Paladin shes with the general of my Blood Knights he wont harm her"

"Yeah Im suppose to believe you" she whispered glaring at the back of his elegant head. He laughed and stopped by a room and opened the door. He stepped aside and waved the female in before him. She glared at him and walked past him into the room and he watched her look around.

"If I may ask what is the purpose of you bringing us here" she asked turning toward him as he closed the door and leaned against it. He raised his hand to his goatee and layed his fist under his chin. He looked her over and shrugged.

"Why not"

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the window and leaned on the edge. His eyes drifted over her and he smiled. There was something about this female that intressed him more then any other had before her. She was tall and slender like any other blood elf but not only that she had a air of innonce surronding her that no blood elf female has. Then there were the ears. He couldn't place it. He desided he was gonna question her and he sighed this wasn't going to be easy.

"Paladin whats your name Id prefer calling you by that then having to call you Paladin" he asked walking up behind her.

"Its none of your business and Paladin is fine im used to being called that" the female replied glaring over her shoulder at him. He sighed and layed his shoulder against the wall and looked down at her.

"Fine you'll tell me sooner or later" he said then added "Why do you have human ears"

She looked at him her eyebrow arching upwards and a smile broke on her face for a split second but it didn't go unnoticed by the Prince.

"Wow you didn't pussy foot about that one did you" she said as she looked back out the window "I have human ears because my father was a human"

"How did you become a soldier mutts…."

"Ususally become servents" she finished for him and she smirked "When I hit the age to train into my Paladin powers they trainers on Sunstrider Isle wasn't gonna teach me because of my blood. But when I defeted them in a dual with no training they changed there mind. After training for acouple years I went to Stranglethorn Vale there I ran into my first Alliance member a human mage. He was shocked to see my ears and instead of attacking me he tried to capture me. Of course I killed him and didn't think twice about it"

She sighed and turned from the window and leaned against the wall looking at Kael'thas.

"Two years later I was in Hellfire training at Thrallamar when I ran into a human Paladin. He told me that he knew my father and he was in Zangermarsh looking for me. Of course I didn't care the man rapped my mother and toutured her while he did it. I killed the other Paladin and continued my training. When I reached the marsh every human I found I killed so hopefully I killed him. I didn't ask. After I completed my training in the Paladin ways I was ten times more powerful then any full blood elf paladin and the trainers figured my father had to be a paladin to. After I succeded in breaking into the Stormwind Stockades and freeing Lor'thamar from the Alliance Thrall made me a honoray general of the horde army and I never looked back"

Kael'thas looked at the female before him and smiled. He walked up to her and lifted her face to his and as expected she pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"There is no reason to keep me and her here just let us go my guild knows were here and they will come to get us"

He laughed and smoothed his robes looking at her under his eyelashes.

"They can try my dear but you saw what I did to the Alliance I can do the same to them"

She glared at him and her fist clasp. He saw flames enter her eyes as she looked at him.

"If you even think of harming my guild I will personally kill you"

His laughter filled the room and he layed his hand against her face causing her to pull away.

"My dear we both know you couldn't harm me"

"I don't care if I die trying"

He smiled at her and walked toward the door. When he opened it he looked back at her and said

"Don't even think about trying to escape my dear it will just make me angry"

With that he walked out and toward the warlocks room. His general was guarding her door and he bowed as he opened the door for the prince. The warlock was sitting on the bed her head in her hands.

"Good evening"

Her head snapped up and he saw fear enter her eyes.

"Im not here to hurt you warlock I just have a few questions"

"What"she asked glancing at him from the corner of her eyes as he walked toward the window.

"Whats you're name"

"Velvetak" she answered with no hesitation. He smirked he might be able to get some information out of her.

"Whats you're Paladins friends name"

Velvetak hesitated and looked at the ground.

"If she didn't tell you she doesn't want you to know"

He looked over at her and he saw her gulp. He walked over and stood over the trembling warlock.

"What"

"Please shes my friend if she didn't tell you she doesn't want you to know and I wont tell you"

He knelt down and she lifted her eyes to his.

"That's fine you're a good friend then" he told her "how can I gain her trust"

She smiled and said "You wont be able to she doesn't trust easy and the fact that you kidnapped us and are holding us here against are will well that screwed your chances"

Sudennly the door flew open and Varish rushed in.

"My Prince the Paladins gone"

He rose to his feet so did the warlock.

"What" he snapped anger entering his eyes.

"I went to check on her and she wasn't in the room" the general said" the guards were all unconsous and I cant find her"

"Stay here with her" Kael'thas said signaling toward Velvetak. He concentrated on the Paladin and spotted her in his mind next to one of the doors leading outside. He mentally teleported to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arlia reached for the handle of the door when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around pushing her against the wall. She gasped and looked up and right into Kael'thas's eyes.

"Crap"

"What do you think you're doing" he snapped as anger ran through him. His gripped tightened on her wrist and he saw tears rush to her eyes.

"Let me go you're hurting me" Arlia said trying to pry his hand off. He turned and started walking back toward her room dragging her behind him. At that point Arlia knew fear as she never did before. When he opened the door and through her in he followed and slammed the door, She gulped and backed up against the wall. He followed and layed his hands on either side of her head and lend down face to face with her.

"I told you not to try and escape that I would make you regret it" he growled out.

"Actually you just said it would make you angry" she whispered. He sighed and looked at her and noticed how truly fragile she is. He stood straight again and sat on the bed and looked up at her. He patted next to him and signaled for her to sit. She did and he looked over at her.

"Paladin I don't want to hurt you so please don't purposely try to make me angry" he told her moving a strand of hair from her eyes. She pushed his hand away and looked over at him.

"Nothing you could do would hurt me" she whispered looking at the ground.

"Oh you're just unhurt able is that what it is" he laughed "Everyone has something that will hurt them"

She shook her head no and looked at the ground. He frowned at her bow'd head. He stood up and walked in front of her and jerked her eyes up to his.

"I think I know something that would juts kill you"

"Really whats that" She asked her eyebrow arching up. He turned and started walking toward the door.

"Ill just pay a visit to your warlock friend" he lied as his hand reaced for the door knob. Fear entered Arlia she didn't want Velv to get hurt cause she try'd to escape why couldn't he just beat her. Before she could think about it she was across the room and gripping his free wrist.

"Please she didn't do anything don't hurt her"

Kael'thas turned toward the Paladin and saw the despiration in her eyes.

"But nothing I could do to you could possibly hurt you" he joked. She glared at him and released his arm.

"Fine what do you want" she asked and she realized she was actually scared to hear the answer. He walked up to her and layed his hands on her cheeks and smoothed his thumbs up and down. Arlia didn't pull away cause she didn't want to make him any more mad then he was.

"Your name" he whispered. She sighed that was all she figured it would be something else.

"Arlia" she replied pulling backwards to free herself from his hands but his fingures tangled in her free hair and pulled her back toward him.

"Arlia that's a beautiful name" the Prince replied starring down at her. She starred up at him and she realized she had never been this close to a guy before that wasn't a guild mate. Fear entered her she hadn't seen the glint in his eyes in any other guys.

"Ha uhh thanks" she said trying to back up but he wouldn't allow it. She gulped and put her hands against his chest and pushed.

"Can you please let me go" she asked looking up into his eyes. He smiled and shook his head no.

"Do you think all I want is your name" he said and he watched the fear enter her eyes. He watched her as she looked around the room for a escape and he smirked.

"Why so jumpy my dear"

She looked up at him and frowned then looked back at the ground. He doesn't need to know about her anymore then he does she thought. One of his hands went under her chin and lifted her face to his and the other twinned around her small waist and pulled her up against him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His lips pressed against hers and her eyes flew open. He smiled against her lips and massaged the back of her neck and Arlia found herself actually relaxing against his hold. Her hands moved from there place on his chest and slowly twinned around his neck as she relaxed against him. He pulled back and smiled at her and Arlia relised she just kissed the traitor Prince of the Blood Elves. What was wrong with her she cursed herself.

"Would you like to see Velvetak my dear" he asked. Arlia looked down at the ground and shook her head yes. He turned and opened the door and offered her his arm. Arlia looked at it then him and his smile seemed to calm her so she walked up and layed her hand in the crook of his arm. As they walked Arlia actually took the time to look around Tempest Keep. The place definatlly was made for royalty she thought. It was gourgous high cielings and beautifully decorated features. She glanced at Kael'thas from under her eyelashes and blushed. Why did she feel what she did he was a traitor. But god was he handsome she sighed and he looked down at her which caused her to blush and glance away out a window. He stopped and turned her to face him.

"Arlia I know you don't want…"

"My prince" a blood knight said as he ran up next to them "were under attack"

Kael'thas cursed and he turned toward the noise that just started reaching his ears. He turned toward Arlia and realized she was worried cause the comotion was the way of Velvetaks room. He sighed and looked at his knight.

"Get the rest of the army"

"Yes my lord" the knight answered bowing and running off. He looked down at Arlia and she glanced at him.

"Lets go get your friend"

The smile that hit her face was beautiful and she didn't try to hide it from him.

"Thank you"

He nodded and they ran toward the noise and the screaming of his blood knights. When Arlia hit the top of the stairs leading down toward the comotion she heard someone call her name. She looked down and her mouth dropped.

"Arlia" Strinnity yelled again as he cursed one of the blood knights that was charging him causing the knight to fall over in pain. Her eyes widened and Kael'thas looked down at her and he grabbed ahold of her wrist. She looked up at him.

"I swear I didn't know it was them"

The anger that was radiating of him was terrifying to see. She saw the fire that was burning in the depths of his eyes and Arlia reacted. She pryed herself free from him and ran down the stairs toward her guild members.

"Guys you got to leave" she yelled when she reached them. Tryce's arms wrapped around her and he looked at her.

"Were not leaving without you and Velve"

"No please he can kill you all with no problem you need to leave he wont hurt me but he will you" she pleaded as he was walking down the stairs toward them. Strinnity looked over at the Traitor Prince and being another magic user could sense the power and his jaw dropped.

"Shes telling the truth but I cant leave without Velvetak" Strinnity said as he glanced at Arlia.

"Guys please leave ill try to talk him into letting Velv go but you need to leave now before you get hurt" she pleaded literlly trying to push them out through the doors.

"Is it getting hot" Kar asked and Arlia looked over at Kael'thas and she could see the flames in his eyes as he looked at her guild members. She realesed them and ran to him grabbed his arm.

"Kael'thas" she said actually usuing his name for the first time since they meant.

He didn't even look at her.

"Kael'thas please don't hurt them Ill do anything they are just trying to protect me and Velvetak please. Ones Velve's boyfriend and the others are great friends please Im begging you"

He stopped and looked down at her and raised his hand to her cheek. Her guild members stood there with no fear. He looked at them and sighed.

"Leave now" he snapped. Strinnity stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"Im not leaving without the girls"

Kael'thas went to step toward the insolent warlock but the grip Arlia had on his arm stopped him. He glanced down at her.

"Kael'thas can you just let Velve leave please I know Strin hell stay here forever intill you give him his girlfriend back"Arlia pleaded she was terrified she didn't want anything to happen to her guild members "Please what do you want anything"

Kael'thas looked over at the many men that had come to there rascue and sighed. He turned to Arlia and looked down at her.

"Fine they can take the warlock but you have to stay here. Till I say otherwise and if they try to do this again I will kill them understand"

Arlia shook her head yes and Kael'thas turned toward one of his Knights.

"Go get the Lock"

"Yes my Prince" he said as he ran off down a corridor. Kael'thas turned back toward the males and noticed Arlia had moved over by them and had her arms around one in a hug. He watched them pull apart and the Rogue glanced at him then back at her and handed her something.

"Thanks Sardys you didn't have to do that" she said

"Arlia its from all of us were just happy your alive when Kar said it was Kael'thas that had you we thought you two were dead"

Velvetak came walking into the room and when her eyes landed on Strinnity she ran straight at him and through her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"How are you guys not dead"she asked looking around from Strinnity's arms.

"Arlia" they all replaid.

"You guys beter get going before he changes his mind" Arlia said they all hugged her and she walked back to Kael'thas. She sighed as she watched her guild mates leave without her. He looked down at her and saw the sadness in the depths of her green eyes.

"Lets go" he said as he started back up the stairs. Arlia glanced at the door one more time and followed behind him. He opened the door to her room and she walked inside and went to the window and leaned down on the sill. Kael'thas watched her then sighed and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arlia woke up the next morning and sat up in the bed and sighed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. The door opened and a blood knight came in.

"My lady the Prince wants to talk to you in his chambers if you will please follow me"

She stood up and followed him down the corridor to a pair of double doors. The knight signaled to the door and stood back. Arlia looked at him then took a deep breath and nocked.

………………………………...................................................................................

Kael'thas sat at his table and awaited the arrival of the Paladin. When he heard the hesitant nock he smiled and called.

"Come in"

The door opened and Arlia walked in still dressed in her plate. He signaled for her to come over to him and she walked over and stood next to the table cause there was only one chair and he was in it.

"Sit" he said. She looked around and leaned against the wall. He smiled and grabbed her arm pulled her down onto his lap. She stiffened and looked at him.

"You wanted to see me" she asked.

"Yes I did" he replied. She looked at him and his hand raised to her cheek and he smoothed over it.

"About yesterday my dear Im sorry but I really want you to stay here"

"Why" she asked

"My dear you're a blood elf so I know your not so innocant that you don't know what you do to me"

Her green eyes locked with his and she blushed and looked away. He smirked and turned her gaze to his.

"Your ofly shy my dear"

She smiled slitly and tried to turn her gaze away but the grip he held on her chin made it impossible.

"Thank you again for not killing them" she said trying to change the topic. He smiled and put his arm around her back and layed his hand on her knee.

"No problem if it was me I would have done the same thing to save you. You have great friends and I desided to do something for you"

"What"she asked hesitantly. He smiled and leaned in and nibbled on the end of her ear. Arlia jumped from what felt like a electric shock flew through her veins. She pulled back blushing and said jokenly.

"Was that it"

He laughed and kissed her neck whispering "No my dear try contacting one of your friends"

She tilted her head and looked at him but concentrated on Tryce.

"hey you there"

"Arlia is that you"

"Yeah"

"Are you okay hes not hurting you is he"

"No Im okay he gave me back the ability to contact you guys"

"Really wow he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be nice to a prisoner"

"Hes actually not that bad Tryce he's kinda sweet"

"Okay just remember hun he is a traitor to our people just don't get in to deep with him"

"Tryce Im a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Okay if you need anything Im here"

She broke the conection and looked over at Kael'thas and smiled.

"Thank you so much"

His hand slide up her arm and he smiled at her. With a shrug he stood up and sat her on her feet.

"My dear I got to go out for alittle today my knights will be keeping a close eye on you so don't try anything okay"

She looked over at him and blushed at his smile. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before he walked out the door. Arlia sat on his bed and covered her cheek with her hand and smiled.

'What am I doing hes a trsitor' she thought as she mentally shook herself and stood up. She walked out the door and came face to face with Varish his lead Blood Knight. She gulped and backed up a step or two.

"My lady would you like a tour of Tempest Keep" he asked. Arlia shook her head yes and he offered her his arm. She layed her hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to led her into a large room. She looked around as he led her around and was again takin back at how beautiful this place was. It reminded her of Silvermoon. She sighed she missed Silvermoon deeply its been years since she walked in that magnificent place. Varish looked down at the Paladin as she walked next to him and got hit with what he asumes is why his prince is so takin with this one female. She had a innonace around her that was unheard of amonst Blood Elves. They pasted a large bronze door and Arlia stopped and stared at it.

"Whats in there" she asked. Varish looked at the door and down at the female.

"Its of limits to anyone but the Prince my lady"

"Oh" Arlia replied looking back as they went through another archway.

"Can I ask you something without being out of bounds my lady"

She stopped and looked up at him and smiled.

"Please stop calling me my lady my names Arlia and go ahead"

He laughed and leaned against the wall and looked at her.

"Arlia I understand you're here because of your guild mates but I know my Prince and when the other people ran that we captured he didn't give a second thought but when you tried Ive never seen him so mad. Even when he got ran out of Eversong and labled a traitor he wasn't nearly as mad as when I told him you were missing" he paused and looked down at his plated feet "I just don't want to see my Prince hurt do you understand"

Arlia sighed and looked out the window.

"Varish I understand its just no matter what I feel about him I couldn't stay here Im important to the Horde Im a High Warlord I cant just abandon or operations in Icecrown"

Varish sighed and shook his head.

"I know but He wont let you go"

Arlia sighed and leaned down on the sill.

"The war against the scourge is more important then anything the Lich King has to be stopped"

He coughed behind her and she turned and looked at him.

"What"

"Uhh did the Prince tell you were he went today"

"No" Arlia said as she looked at him her eyebrow raised "Why"

"No reason I should be getting you back to your room I have some business to do"

She followed him to her room and when the door shut she sighed and layed down on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kael'thas walked into the entrance if Icecrown Citedal and sighed. He hated coming to this desolant place but he needed to talk to Arthas about Arlia. He figured she was a high Warlord the Lich King would know about her. A Lich floated up to him and signaled for him to follow it. Kael'thas walked down the long hallways into the throne room. Arthas sat on his throne of black ice and when he walked into the room the Lich King pulled of his helm and sat it on the floor.

"Kael long time no see how have you been my friend"

"Good how about you Arthas"

The Lich King shrugged

"As good as it gets all these attacks from the Horde and Alliance are getting on my nerves I just send my scourge out to destroy them"

Kael'thas sighed and glanced over at him.

"Thasts kinda why Im here. I have a Paladin at my home that's one of the High Warlords of the Horde Army and I was hopeing you might know somethings about her that she wont tell me"

Arthas smirked at him and sat back on his throne.

"Why are you so interested in this one Paladin"

Kael'thas looked over at him and shrugged.

"She just caught my curiosity so will you help"

The Lich King laughed

"Sure Ill help you old friend but I only know them when I see them I don't know any names"

He sighed and looked over out the window. Icecrown was so depressing all snow and darkness. The perfect place for the Lich King. He turned back toward Arthas who was watching him with his cold blue eyes.

"So will you come back with me to Tempest Keep then"

"Of course old friend"

………………………………...................................................................................

Arlia woke up and noticed on of Kael'thas's female servents in the room with her. She sat up and the servent smiled at her.

"Good evening my lady I brought you something to change into but we are so sorry all we have that will fit you is a robe all the plate is shapped for a male"

She layed a long black and gold robe on the bed and walked out the door. Arlia stood up and glanced at the robe. She sighed she hated cloth but she needed to change she had been in the same plate for three days now. She took of her plate and layed it in a chair by the door and put the robe on. It tied under her breast and show'd of her curves. She turned toward the mirror and looked herself over. She did look beautiful she thought.

'I wonder what Kael'thas will think' then she mentally slapped herself why would she think that. A nock came on her door and when she opened it a blood knight stood there.

"My lady the Prince is back and requiest your company in his room"

Arlia swallowed the lump in her throught and walked down the hall to Kael'thas's room. Before she nocked she swore she heard another mans voice in the room. She shrugged and nocked.

"Come in" came Kael'thas's voice. She opened the door and walked in. He was seated in the same chair as earlier and she walked into the room. He waved her over and when she walked up to him he grabbed her wrist in a tight hold. She raised her eyebrow to him when she heard the door shut behind her. She turned her head and her bright green eyes ment the cold blue eyes of the Lich King.

"What the…" she gasp as she tried to pull her wrist free to run out of the room. She looked down at kael'thas as he stood up and released her.

"What is he doing here" she asked.

The Lich King walked up next to Kael'thas and Arlia felt fear like never before.

"So this is the High Warlord you were talking about old friend"

She turned accusing green eyes on Kael'thas and he shook his head yes to the Lich Kings question. When he walked up to her she felt frozen in place by fear she had never been this close to the guy before. If she would get killed by Kael'thas the Lich King could destroy her.

"Got to admit she looks beter out of the plate" he laughed. Anger hit Arlia and she glared up at him.

"What do you want scourge" she snapped. The King turned to Kael'thas and asked.

"My friend can you give me a moment alone with your little Paladin"

He shook his head yes and walked out of the room leaving Arlia alone with the infamous Lich King. He pulled of his helm and layed it on the table and turned toward the terrified Paladin.

"Whats your name"

"Why" she snapped. He laughed and walked toward the window.

"Paladin I don't play games like Kael'thas does I asked for your name what is it"

She backed up a step or two and sighed glaring at him replied.

"Arlia"

"Okay now Kael'thas asked for my help because I know a lot about bout high warlords and the high generals of both the alliance and horde. He's very interested in you or he wouldn't of asked me"

Arlia glared at him and backed up against the wall as far from him as possible. He smirked at her and followed her to the wall. Like Kael'thas he put both hands on either side of her head and leaned down.

"Are you scared Paladin"

"Back it up scourge" she snapped. He laughed and stood up towering about a head and a half over her.

"I have a question Paladin you call me scourge but have you ever thought about why I am the way I am"

She looked up at him and shook her head no.

"That's what I thought everything has two sides before you judge you should learn to learn about both"

"What do you mean" she asked as he walked to the window.

"When Kael lets you go get a team of your friends and go to Tanaris to the Caverns of Time. When you get down ask the main guy to show you to Culling of Stratholme. After you experience that then you will see why I am what I am now"

She looked over at him and sighed.

"Kael'thas will never let me go so I doubt that will happen"

He glanced over at her and sighed.

"Paladin I know my friend after everything that happened to me he stuck by me if I tell him to let you go for a week or so you have to promise to will return"

"That's not going to happen"

The Lich King sighed and glanced at the insolent chit in front of him.

"Then your stuck here" he snapped. She glared at him and walked around him.

"Look Im done I cant handle your company anymore if I tried" she snapped and walked out the door. Kael'thas was leaning against the wall and looked up when she walked out. He stood up straight and went to grab her hand. She pulled it our of his reach and glared at him.

"How could you" she nearly yelled "That's the most evil horrific man in our world what were you thinking"

Tears started streaming down her face as her hands clenched into fist.

"Arlia let me explain…"

"Explain" she heard the door open behind her and knew the Lich King had come out of the room "What in gods name would you seriously have to explain Kael'thas that not only did you betray your people by teaming up with that demon but now you teamed up with him" she snapped pointing at Arthas "I trusted you I don't know why I gave up my life to protect my guild members by not leaving and trying to fight you. I could be in Icecrown trying to defeat him but Im here. My friends are out there probably dieing and yoou could care less. Know this Kael'thas the first chance I get to get out of here I will and I wont look back do you understand me"

With that she ran passed him down the hall and into her room. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it tears streaming down her face. How did she ever have feelings for him. She layed on the bed and pulled the bed covers over her head as she cried herself to sleep like she hadn't done since she found out she had killed her father.

………………………………............................................................................

Kael'thas watched Arlia run down the hall away from him and he flinched when he heard the door slam shut. Arthas walked up behind him and layed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Old friend don't think to hard on this one" he said

"What" Kael'thas asked as he turned toward the King "How am I not to think to hard on this Arthas. She hates me and she doesn't even understand about our past. She probably wont even give me the opportunity to explain it to her"

Arthas sighed and leaned against the wall opposite his friend. He ran his hand through his long silver hair and thought. How could he help out his friend. Then he thought about something and he smiled.

"Kael whats the name of her guild if I may ask"

Kael'thas's eyebrow raised but he replied "I believe its called Order of the Ebon Wolf, why"

"Do you remember acouple years ago when I took that Paladin that excorsied one of my dragons in one hit"

"Yeah you turned her into a Death Knight why"

"She was in that guild I bet your little Paladin knows her"

"Whats that have to do with anything she wont listen to her if shes a Death Knight"

"Why not Tryce and Jubba are Death Knights are they not"

Kael'thas shook his head yes

"So why wouldn't she listen to her" Arthas asked.

"My friend Arlia is a proud women I don't think she'll listen to her cause she will think shes just a mindless servent of yours"

Arthas started laughing and smirked at his friend.

"Kael Cris isn't a mindless servent she has all the free will that the ones that betrayed me has. She stayed with me cause she loves me not because she has no choice"

Kael'thas smiled at his old friend and shrugged.

"Hell its worth a try Arthas"

The Lich King smiled and went to grab his lover and most loyal Death Knight Cris Remar.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING... This chapter contains Smut and talk of rape

* * *

Chapter Six

Arlia awoke the next morning and sat up she pulled off the robe and pulled her plate on. If that traitor was going to treat the Lich King as a friend. She would treat him as a enemy. When the door opened she turned expecting to see Kael'thas but she came face to face with a blood elf she hadn't seen in two years. Her mouth opened and she sat down on the bed before she would faint.

"Hello Arlia I havent seen you in two years how have you been"

"Cris oh my god"

The fellow blood elf smiled and removed her richly engraved plate helm and layed it on the table.

"I missed you my friend" she said as she walked up and hugged Arlia.

"Cris how are you here did you finally escape his grasp"

"Who's grasp" she asked her eyebrow arching over her glowing blue eyes.

"The Lich King"

Cris started laughing and she sat on the bed facing her friend.

"Arlia, Arthas has never had me under his control. From the beginning I had my will"

"What, then, why did you stay with him"

Cris smirked and blushed looking out the window.

"Arlia theres things you don't understand yet. Arthas is the most sweet, honorable, most unbealivable guy I have ever ment I stayed with him cause I love him its that simple"

Arlia's mouth dropped again as she walked over and sat next to the Death Knight.

"You love him"

"Yes with all my heart"

"But why"

Cris sighed and looked over at her friend.

"Arlia, Arthas is a great guy everyone thinks he's evil because hes the Lich King and yes at one time I believed he was too. But now I know deferent and I beg you please listen to what Kael and him have to say"

Arlia sighed but shook her head yes.

"Cris I trust you I always will"

She smiled and walked to the door and opened it. Kael'thas and Arthas stood leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Guys come in"

They nodded and walked in. Arlia glanced at them and lowered her eyes to the ground. Kael'thas rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened and pulled away looking up at him.

"Look I agreed to listen to you two cause Cris is my friend that's it"

She looked over at the Death Knight and saw her leaning into the crock of the Lich Kings arm as it was around her shoulders. Kael'thas sat next to her on the bed and turned her face to him.

"Arlia, Arthas and I knew each other before the fall of the sunwell and his desent into madness as the people said. We were friends then and when he went to Northrend I sat on my throne and worried for ever that he was dead then he rose as one of the most powerful people in Arezoth. When the sunwell fell and I got marked as a traitor I turned to him for advise."

"Yeah but the sunwell wouldn't have fallen if it wasn't for him"

Kael'thas sighed and looked over at his friend. Arthas removed his arm from around Cris and walked over in front of Arlia.

"That's true my dear but I had a reason for what I did that you wouldn't understand"

She sighed as she looked up at him. His face was a unreadable mask so she looked over at her friend. Cris shook her head yes. She sighed and looked back at Kael'thas.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start that you knew him not just bring him here to talk to me when you knew my feelings about him"

"Look Arlia I didn't know how you felt that's why I brought him here. I thought he might be able to help me tell you how I feel"

Her eyebrow raised and she looked back at Arthas and Cris.

"What do you mean how could he help with that"

Arthas laughed as he sat down in a chair pulling Cris onto his lap.

"Cause nerd boy here was never good at talking to pretty girls"

Kael'thas glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. Arthas easlly dodged it and smirked at his friend. Arlia laughed lightly at the friendship she finally was able to see between the two. She layed her hand on Kael'thas's arm causing him to look back down at her.

"Kael'thas you can just tell me please"

He sighed and looked up at Arthas and Cris.

"Hey guys can you please leave for alittle so I can talk to Arlia in peace"

They both nodded and left shutting the door. He looked into her beautiful bright green eyes and sighed.

"Arlia im not good at saying my feelings as Arthas would say" he laughed and stood up moving to the window.

"Kael'thas" Arlia asked walking up behnd him.

"Arlia uhh"he stopped and turned to her. She was starring up at him with trust shinning out of her eyes. He framed her face and leaned down kissing her lips. Arlia wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned as his tounge swept past her lips to tangle with her own. Arlia couldn't breath she had never felt this strange feeling before she pulled her lips from Kael'thas and blushed looking up at him. He smiled so sweetly down at her and hea heart did a flip in her chest and she moved a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Kael'thas Ive never done anything like this before"

He smiled and kissed her forhead softly.

"My dear Arlia I wont force you to do anything thst you are uncomfortable with"

She blushed a deeper shade of red and he smiled. He liked knowing he could make her blush it was adorable.

"Come lets go meet up with Arthas and Cris"

She shook her head yes and followed him out of the room and they walked straight into the two. Both smirked at them and Kael'thas glared at Arthas.

"My friend you wouldn't have been listening now were you"

"Who" he asked "me no"

Arlia started laughing and leaned into Kael'thas's arm. He smiled down at her and wrapped it around her waist. Arthas and Cris smirked at each other.

"Old friend we need to get going soon back to Icecrown"Arthas said and he watched Arlia stand up straight and look at him.

"Really" she asked her eyes landing on Cris. The Death Knight walked up to her and through her arms around her friend. Arlia hugged her back and the girls stood there for the longest time just hugging.

"Arlia you are welcome to come visit us anytime at the citedal"

She smiled and looked at the ground.

"That might not be a good idea sadely"

"Why"Arthas asked.

"That citedal is contantlly surveyed by Horde forces. Every moment of every day one of us high warlords are circling it trying to find a weakness to attack"

Kael'thas sighed and looked down at her.

"My dear Im sorry to say this but you stayed here on your own free will I don't hink you're a high warlord anymore"

Her eyes snapped up to his and she shook her head no.

"I hold the title of High Warlord intill Im dead or have turned on my people. Right now Im captured and Im sure Tryce and Sardys have told Thrall and Lor that I had to stay here to protect them"

Kael'thas sighed and glanced out the window. His eyes widened and he walked over and cursed.

"What" Arthas asked walking up next to him. He sighed and glanced at the two girls who were starring at them questionally. The boys moved aside and the girls walked up and looked out the window. On the horizan was what had to be about 200 Horde soldiers riding staright at Tempest Keep. She froze and looked over at Kael'thas and he grabbed her arm and pulled her along as him and the two Death knights ran toward the entrance to warn the Blood Knights.

"What are we going to do" Arlia asked.

"Fight what else"Cris replied.

"But there horde"

"Arlia" Cris snapped facing her friend "Do you know how many times I had to kill Horde soldiers that were attacking the citedal. Its just something you have to do when your in love with the enemy"

"Im not…."

"Arlia I know you and trust me your in love now you have to make the hardest choice in your life defend the man you love or betray him and side with his enemy"

"Yeah but his enemy are my friends"

"True but right now you mean more to him then any of the people around here and he would risk anything for you would you do the same"

Arlia sighed and the door burst open allowing the Horde soldiers ecase into Tempest Keep. Arlia gasped when she started recognizing some of the faces surronding them. One charged her thinking she was a blood knight and Arlia easily dodged him and hit him with a judgement that stopped him in his tracks. These soldiers didn't even seem to notice the Lich King was there fighting alongside them. One stepped forward toward Kael'thas and growled.

"Traitor give us back our High Warlord or pay the consiguncious"

Kael'thas laughed and replaid.

"She belongs to me now"

He growled and charged the Prince but one powerful fireball later he was a ash pile on the ground. The rest of the army yelled and charged the Prince. Arlia went into defensive mode seeing so many soldiers attacking Kael'thas. She charged and without thinking starting cutting down her own faction. Tears streamed from her eyes but she didn't care. How dare they attack him. One ran at Kael'thas's back and she hit him with her stun and Kael'thas turned and watched his beloved Paladin strick the killing blow on a fellow blood elf. In a matter of seconds the fight was over with only a few surviving Horde soldiers huddled in a corner defeted and bloody. The Lich King approached them and then they seemed to realize he had been there the whole time. One turned toward the massive Orc warrior and snapped.

"What the hell Morge why didn't you say the Lich King would be here"

The orc glared at him and snapped.

"How was I suppose to know that"

Arthas stopped in front of them and grabbed the Orc by his massive throut easily lifted him of his feet.

"Leave now or die its your choice Orc"

The warrior faced down the Lich King with no fear but when he was dropped he gathered his remaning soldiers and they fleed the Keep. Arlia glanced over at Kael'thas. His normally clean cut apperance was in disaray and he was covered in ash and blood. She ran toward him and through her arms around his shoulders her lips covering his in a passionate kiss. His eyes widened in shock but he hugged her around the waist and kissed her back. She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Tonight I want to learn what it means to love a man"

He smiled down at her and kissed her again pulling her smaller body agiant his much bigger one.

"It will be my pleasure" he joked. She laughed up at him and swatted his arm. Arthas and Cris glanced at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should stay the night my love" Cris whispered

Arthas laughed and hugged her. He looked over at Kael'thas and started clapping.

"Well im so glad you two made up but can you please call someone to show me and my women to our room"

Kael'thas's eyebrow rose and he smiled at his friend.

"So you two desided to stay alittle then" he asked

"Yeah I havent gotten to see arlia in like two years this way we can catch up" Cris said smiling at the Paladin.

Arlia and her took of walking down the hallway leaving the men by themselves.

"So have you even gotten to see Tryce or anyone from the guild since what happened" Arlia asked.

"No I saw them once after I was turned when I saved Arthas from Forlong in Icecrown"

"What" Arlia gasped.

"Yeah him, Tryce, Jubba, Sardys, and Kartal had jumped Arthas as he was walking around his fleshworks making sure everything was in order with his new abominations when I flew in a saw Forlong with his sword raised I chained all five and flew down and pulled his almost lifeless body unto my dragon. When Tryce saw it was me he tried talking to me to get me to let them go. I growled at them and told them that if I ever see them trying to hurt him again I will personally kill them all"

Arlia looked over at her abd frowned.

"You were willing to abandon all your friends for Arthas"

"Yes I love him and I knew they wouldn't understand so I made then belive that I was under his control"

They both sat doen on the grand staircase next to each other. Fellow guild members, friends, and both in love with the enemys. Cris looked over at her and sighed.

"So have you told Kael about your dad yet"

Arlia shook her head no. Cris frowned at her and put her plated hand on her friends shoulders.

"Arlia you need to tell him before you two take your relationship to the next level do you understand what I mean"

"Cris Im so scared I mean Kael'thas is the sweetest guy ive meant apart from my guildies but I want to please him in every ay its just I don't know how he will react to what my father did"

"My dear friend Kael is a intelligent and respected man if you just tell him and not hide it he will understand it wasn't your fault what happened and he'll see that. It might actually make him respect Tryce and the guys more for protecting you"

Arlia sighed and shook her head yes.

"But how would I bring it up to him"

"Hun honestly I don't know id just sit him down at look him in the yes and tell him you have something important to tell him"

Arlia stood up and smiled down at her friend.

"Were are you going" Cris asked smirking.

"Im gonna go find Kael'thas and tell him before tonight"

Cris's eyebrows rose at her friend.

"Tonight" she asked questionally.

Arlia blushed and avoided her friends eyes. Cris pretty much screiked in happiness and jumped up hugging her friend.

"So you and Kael…"

"Yeah" Arlia replied blushing a deeper shade

"So Arthas was right you do have feelings for him"

Arlia's mouth dropped and she glared at Arthas as he and Kael'thas rounded the corner. The Lich King raised his eyebrow at the look the little Paladin was giving him. If looks could kill he laughed he'd be dead.

"What did I do" he joked. Kael'thas smiled about the joking between his attended and his best friend. She turned her gaze from Arthas to Kael'thas and her bright green eyes softened and she walked up to him and grabbed his bigger hand into her smaller one.

"Kael'thas can I talk to you about something please"

He could sense the terror in her eyes and the pain and he frowned down at her. What could she possibly have to tell him that put those emotions into her eyes.

"Of course my dear"

"Thank you"

He bowed his head at Arthas and Cris and pulled her into his room shutting and locking the door. Arlia had already taken a seat in one of the chairs and was starring at the ground. He walked over and sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"My dear Arlia whats on your mind"

She looked up at him and he saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Kael'thas I need to tell you something and after im done you might not want me anymore"

"What" Kael'thas asked his eyebrow arching again "My dear nothing you could say would make me not want you"

"I hope" Arlia sighed. She lowered her eyes suddenly unable to face him with her most guarded secret. The only people who knew where the ones that had saved her.

"Okay here I go" she breathed "Remember when I told you about being in Zangermarsh and killing all the humans that were there"

"Yeah" Kael'thas replaid

"Well I kinda left something out. One night I was asleep outside the Ceniarion Outpost and I got jumped by about 5 alliance members. All mh level except a 80 human Paladin. They took my armor and weopans and turtored me for days the Paladin did most the work. He beat me and…….rapped me moltiple times. I couldn't defend myself. The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of one day I would get my revenge. I had been trying for days to reach one of my guildies and finally I got through to Varel another Paladin in my guild. I told her what was happening and were I was. That night the human Paladin came into the tent that was my makeshift prison. I cringed away from him I could win against the 60 to 64s but not him and I knew it. Instead if starting my torture like every other night he sat down against the wall next to me and just sat there. When he looked at me he said the three words I never wanted to hear 'Im your father' then he laughed as he slapped me. He beat me worst then ever that night and watched as his main man rapped me in his place. I waited cause I knew that my guildies were coming for me. I was asleep one day trying to sleep of the pain when a hand went over my mouth. I screamed but then I noticed my guild masters bright blue eyes. I sighed and when he untied me I through my arms around him and started crying. He had never seen me cry and that made him all the more mad. Tryce has always been one of my best friends and when he saw what they had down he was furious. The tent flap was throne open and Jubba ran in with Sardys both covered in blood. Tryce lifted me up into his arms and carried me out what I saw not only made me smile but I started laughing hysterically. My father was tied against a tree and hes little buddies had been torn apart. Tryce carried me in front of my father and sat me on my feet his hands stayed on my waist to help me stand. My father looked up at me and Jubba handed me his sword. When I raised it over my head my father looked right into my eyes and said 'you know daughter you were just like your mom she screamed to when I had my way with her but by the end she was begging for it' my gaze went black Ive never felt that kind of anger in my life. I swung Jubba's sword and impaled my own father and watched the light leave his eyes forever. I don't remember after that Tryce said I passed out and when I woke up I was in Silvermoon in one of the inns. I felt so much beter and I had Varel's healing abilitys for that, The only thing she couldn't heal was the memorys. After that I swore I would never be taken advantage of again and I started my training ten folds I maxed out with two months of the attack. I have my guildies to thank for saving my life there my family the only one I have ever head"

When Arlia had finished her story tears were streaming down her face and Kael'thas felt rage like he never felt before. How dare someone hurt her. She was a innocant in his mind someone to be protected and cared for not …..what happened to her. And by her own father that's descusting. It did give him a new found respect for the men that came to save her and the warlock. He lifted her teary green eyes to meet his firm ones and pulled her into his embrace.

"Arlia sweetheart it was not your fault my dear. How could you think that would make me not want you"

"Im used goods im not worthy of your attentions" she whispered. His jaw dropped he couldn't believe she actually felt like that. Her eyes had fallen to the floor again and he lifted them back to his. His lips covered hers in a passionate kiss and Arlia moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his. His strong hands easily picked up her much smaller form and had her stradle his lap never breaking the kiss. Arlia gasp at the intimacy of the position. His lips moved from her lips to her cheek then down to her neck were he nibbled slighty causing her to jump on his lap. He smirked and moved further down to her collarbone and he spent his time tasting her. She tasted so good of innocence and purity no matter what had happened to her. He groaned at the erotic taste of her. He never experienced that before. He layed back on the bed pulling Arlia along with him. She was shocked at first but soon settled in next to him and enjoyed the feel of his hard body against hers. He rolled so he was on top and his hand slide up her plate and started undoing it. When he through it of he started undoing the buttons on her under cloth. Arlia groaned and her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders as she arched against him. He smiled against her lips and her hands slide under his robe. When he finished on her buttons he pulled the under cloth open and lifted his gaze to travel down her perfect body. Arlia lowered her eyes in embarresment but his gasp brought them up.

"What" she asked almost to quiet for him to hear.

"Your beautiful" he replied causing the Paladin to blush. He smirked and his lips left a path of fiery kisses down her collorbone to her breast.

"How did you manage to stay unattached to a man before now" he asked bearly breathing.

"I never wanted a man before now" she replied. His smirk lit up her day.

"Well my dear Im truly glad to be that man"

She blushed and turned her face into the pillows. His strong fingures curled around her small chin and turned her back to him. His lips caught hers again and Arlia moaned her arms again wrapping around him. His strong hands grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. He grabbed both in one hand and his other skimmed down her body. Arlia's back arched against him and he smirked leaning down to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear. To his amusement he congured handcuffs of ice to hold her wrist in place and slide his other hand down her body. Her eyes opened and looked at him her eyebrow arched up.

"Trust me" he told her and she nodded her head yes. He slid between her legs and pulled of her plate pants and the cloth under it. Arlia gulped she was naked in front of a fully clothed Kael'thas Sunstrider. He stood up and looked her over a heat entered his eyes as he smiled at her.

"my dear you are so beautiful"

She blushed and he pulled his outer robes off leaving his chest bare. Arlia's eyes moved over his bare chest and she gasped. He was amazing. She went to smooth her hands down his chest but to her dismay she found that the handcuffs were still in place. Kael'thas smirked down at her and shook his head no.

"No, no, my dear" he laughed.

She tilted her eyes up to his and pouted. He laughed as he pulled his wrist guards off as he slide back into the bed next to her. When his chest hit her breast her breath caught in her throught and she arched into him. His hands twilerled into her hair and his lips claimed hers in another passionate kiss. She tugged on her arms but to no realese she broke the kiss and gasped.

"Please Kael'thas" she begged as she tugged. He smirked and with a wave of his hand the cuffs shattered and she wrapped her arms around his chest and explored every inch of his hard body. Her lips claimed his as his hand slide down to the juncture of her thighs she stiffened for a moment and his hand paused.

"Arlia?" He asked his eyes locking with hers. When they ment all the fear faded and she lended up and sealed it with a kiss. His hand slide down and when his fingures explored her she moaned and arched her smaller body into his. Her hands lide down to the line of his pants and she struggled to pull them off. Kael'thas gladly gave in and helped her pull them down his legs and he kicked them off never breaking the kiss they shared. When his much bigger body moved between her thighs Arlia opened her eyes and looked right into the glowing green eyes of Kael'thas. She smiled up at him and he leaned down catching her lips as he pushed himself into her tightness. Arlia moaned and arched her pelvis against him. She couldn't believe that it could feel so good. Kael'thas slowly started moving within her and as her moans increased so did his thrust. He rolled suddenly onto his back and pulled her ontop of him. As she moved above him his eyes slide over her body. She was perfect. His hands slide down from her shoulders to her breast fitting them both into his palms. Her slow pace was driving him mad with pleasure and he groaned and pulled her lips down to his. He rolled her back onto her back and thrust with all his power into her. At her breathless moan and the way her muscles clenched around him. He moaned and released deep within her body. He rolled off her and pulled her up against his chest. His fingure moved under her chin and lifted her face to his for a kiss. She cuddled up to him and sighed.

"Goodnight Kael'thas"

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Goodnight Arlia"

Her even breathing told him she had fallen asleep and he soon followed her lead falling asleep with a smile across his handsome face.

* * *

Hello is my first time trying to right really detailed smut. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know so I can fix any problems. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to thank everyone that's reviewed, both good and bad, for taking the time out of your day to tell me what you think. *hugs*

* * *

Arlia awoke curled against Kael'thas's chest and smiled to herself. She glanced up at his relaxed face as he slept and sighed. He was so handsome and she reached up and traced his face with her finger tip. Kael'thas shifted in his sleep and his eyes opened to lock onto hers.

"Good morning baby girl" he said as he pulled her up for a kiss. Arlia blushed and buried her face into his shoulder. He chuckled and rolled her over and leaned over her and kissed her. Arlia wrapped her arms around is shoulder when a knock came on the door. Kael'thas broke the kiss and looked at the door growling. Arlia laughed at the growl as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on his cloth pants. She sat up in the bed and wrapped the blanket around her chest as she watched him open the door. Arthas leaned against the door frame with Cris standing next to him. They both glanced into the room and Arlia gasped and slide further under the covers. Arthas smirked at Kael'thas and walked into the room and sat down in the armchair.

"So what did you two do last night" he asked with a laugh. Arlia groaned and slide under the covers blushing at the sound of the Lich Kings laughter. Kael'thas covered his face with his hand and leaned back against the wall. Cris sat down on the bed next to the blushing Arlia and smiled at her.

"Okay Arthas can you and Cris leave for a minute so we can get dressed" Kael'thas asked his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Na I think we're good here" He replied laughing harder. Cris glanced at him and stood up grabbing him by his hand.

"Come on Arthas you can screw with them when their clothed" She said as she laughed dragging him out of the room. Kael'thas pulled his robe on as he watched Arlia climb out of the bed. His eyes glowed a stronger green then normal and he walked up behind her as she bent to pick up her under clothes. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her bare body back against his fully clothed one.

"So my sweet do you regret last night at all" he asked. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

:"Of course not Kael" she replied as he helped her into her clothes. They walked out of the room hand in hand and saw Arthas and Cris leaning against the wall staring out the window.

"What's wrong" Kael'thas asked as he walked up next to them.

"Thrall's here" Arthas replied glancing down at Cris

"So is Tryce, Jubba, Sardys, and Strinnity" Cris added a frown on her face.

Kael'thas sighed and informed a passing Blood Knight not to harm the guest and to escort them to the throne room. He looked down at Arlia who was starring out the window and her guild mates a frown on her face. Cris grabbed her arm and turned her to face the Death Knight.

"Come on Ar lets go wait it out in the Library"

She sighed but shook her head yes and followed her.

"But what if they need us"

"They will send someone for us at that point" Cris replied as she sat down in one of the chairs and pulled a hand rolled cigarette out of her belt pouch. She offered one to Arlia who shrugged and took it.

"So when did you start smoking" She laughed as she lit it.

"Well being unable to naturally die anymore I figured what the hell why not" Cris laughed.

Arlia sat down next to her and both girls sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So why do you think there here" Arlia asked suddenly.

"Same reason they came to the citadel after Arthas caught me" she deepened her voice "Release our High Warlord"

Arlia started laughing "I'm guessing it didn't work"

"No" Cris laughed "Thrall is a intelligent leader he saw I wasn't under any type of control and he left it at that"

Arlia smiled as she looked out the window.

"Do you ever miss it" Arlia asked suddenly

"Miss what"

"Being a Hero"

Cris smiled over at her and put out her cigarette.

"Arlia a hero is what you want it to be. I may not be a hero of the Horde anymore but I'm a hero of the Scourge. I'm Arthas's hero and that's good enough for me"

Arlia smiled at her friend and put out her cigarette when a knock came at the door.

"Yes" Cris called.

"Ma'am the King and Prince want you two to come to the throne room" a muffled voice came through the door.

"Okay were on our way"

They stood up and walked through the halls till they reached the door to the throne room.

They could hear angry shouts and Thrall's deep voice trying to calm down one of the guys. Cris knocked and everything went silent.

"Just take a deep breath Ar" Cris reassured her as a Blood Knight opened the door. Both girl's walked in and in a manner of seconds Arlia was swept into a bear hug by Tryce his face buried in her neck.

"Ar your still alive thank god" He said and she looked over his shoulder and the angry glare in Kael'thas's eyes. Thrall must have saw it too cause he pulled Tryce off Arlia and she walked up to Kael'thas and sat down next to him. At that point all four guys noticed the silent Death Knight standing next to Arthas.

"Cris" Jubba gasped. She glanced at Arthas who shook his head yes.

"Hello Jubba" she replied "Its been awhile huh"

"Okay what's going on" Strinnity asked glancing between Cris and Arlia.

Thrall smirked at the Death Knight and looked back at the four guys. He opened his arms and she walked to him and gave him a hug same with Arlia.

"How have you two been" He asked glancing between the two.

"Great" Cris replied smiling up at him. She looked over at the four silent men and Arthas cleared his throat.

"I think you six have a lot to talk about" He said smiling and let out a small laugh at the death glare he received from Tryce. He walked up to Cris and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear.

"If you need me just yell"

She smiled at him and watched him walk out of the room. Kael'thas walked over to Arlia and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"My dear Arthas and I will be just out the door" He told her his eyes locked on the men before them.

"The slightest yell from either you or Cris we will be in here"

He kissed her neck and turned walking out of the room shutting the door after him.

Both girls glanced at each other and as expected the boys burst out questions.

"What's going on"

"Cris why are you here"

"Are you two okay"

"Why did they kiss you"

"Did I hear Arthas laugh" Strinnity said suddenly causing everyone to turn to him.

"Okay guys please sit down" Cris said waving her plated hand to some nearby chairs. They all walked over and sat down there eyes never leaving the girls face's.

"To answer your questions I'm here cause Arthas asked me to come" Cris said as she sat down next to Thrall.

"More like told you" Tryce mumbled under his breath causing Cris to glare at him.

"Tryce, Arthas has never had me under his control"

"But the Shadow Vault and the Fleshworks"

"True but I had to make you guys believe I was or you would have died trying to rescue me when I didn't want to be rescued"

"Why should we believe you. He could have told you to say that" Jubba added.

"Guys Cris is her own person" Arlia spoke up "I've been by her for the past two days and trust me she is the same old Cris as before she became a Death Knight"

"So why didn't you come home" Strinnity asked leaning forward and laying his hand on her plated arm.

"I didn't want to" Cris shrugged "I'm in love with the Lich King I'm staying with him"

She looked over at Arlia and nodded and all four men turned to her.

"Arlia" Sardys asked his eyebrow arching.

"I'm staying here with Kael'thas"

"WHAT" Tryce yelled jumping to his feet "WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO"

"Tryce calm down" Arlia said grabbing his arm.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ARLIA YOU TWO ARE FREELY STAYING WITH THE TRAITOR PRINCE OF THE BLOOD ELVES AND THE FUCKEN LICH KING"

The door opened and Arthas and Kael'thas came in there eyes locked on Tryce.

"What's going on" Kael'thas asked "Is everything okay Arlia"

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY" Tryce snapped "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO MY GUILD MEMBERS TO MAKE THEM WANT TO STAY WITH YOU"

"SILENCE DEATH KNIGHT" Arthas snapped causing Tryce to close his mouth and glare at him.

"We didn't do anything to either of them they made the decision their selves"

"Right like you let us make the decision if we wanted to stay or not" Tryce snapped. A flame flickered in Arthas's glowing blue eyes that caused Tryce to sit back down and lower his head.

"Tryce" Cris said as she walked to Arthas's and laid her hand on his arm. He glanced down at her and smiled his eyes taking on a warm glow. When Tryce looked up and saw that his eyes locked with Thrall's and he nodded for him to listen.

"After Arthas turned me into a Death Knight he gave me the choice to leave. I made the decision to stay with him to train but the longer I was there I fell in love with him. I know you guys wont understand why Arlia and me did what we did but we did what is right for us. Not only being our fellow High Warlord's, guild mates, and best friends you four should want what makes us happy and Arthas and Kael'thas makes us happy"

Tryce looked over at both girls and stood up.

"Is this truly what you two want" he asked

"Yes" Arlia replied as Cris nodded her head.

He looked over at Arthas and Kael'thas and sighed.

"Okay then you two" Tryce said smiling "If it makes my girls happy it makes me happy"

Both broke out smiling and ran to Tryce throwing their arms around his neck hugging him. He pulled back and looked down into their faces.

"Will we be allowed to see you"

"Of course" Kael'thas spoke up "You may visit anytime as long as you give about a days warning before you show up"

"Same here" Arthas said. The boys watched as Arlia and Cris walked over to them and laid against their chest.

"We need to get going boys" Thrall spoke up "I cant be gone for to long"

After everyone said their good byes Kael'thas, Arthas, Arlia, and Cris were left alone in the large entrance hall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. More will come soon. I've sort of hit a writers block so if anyone has any idea's please share thanks.


End file.
